The use of RFID tags are quickly gaining popularity for use in the monitoring and tracking of an item RFID technology allows a user to remotely store and retrieve data in connection with an item utilizing a small, unobtrusive tag. As an RFID tag operates in the radio frequency (RF) portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, an electromagnetic or electrostatic coupling can occur between an RFID tag affixed to an item and an RFID tag reader. This coupling is advantageous, as it precludes the need for a direct contact or line of sight connection between the tag and the reader.
Addition of supplemental power to RFID tags, e.g., from a battery, has greatly increased the range in which reliable communication with the tag is possible. This has in turn made new applications possible.
What are needed are new applications for self-powered RFID tags.